A conventional shower head 80 is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 and generally includes a handle 81 and a head 811 is connected to an end of the handle 81. The head 811 includes a tubular chamber 812 therein and a connection tube 813 extends from an inside of the head 811. A fixed plate 82 is fixed in the chamber 812 by a screw 822 extending through a washer 823 and a central hole 824 of the fixed plate 82 and threaded connected to the connection tube 813. The fixed plate 82 includes a plurality of outlets 821. A rotatable member 83 is mounted to the fixed plate 82 and a ring 84 is located between the rotatable member 83 and the fixed plate 82. A pattern member 85 is connected to the rotatable member 83 and includes a plurality of pattern holes 851 so that when rotating the rotatable member 83, water goes through different pattern holes 851 of the pattern member 85.
Although the pattern of water that flows out from the pattern holes 851 can be adjusted, the volume of water going through the shower head cannot be adjusted and this might lead to an extra and unnecessary use of water.
The present invention intends to provide a shower head that is cable adjust the volume of water flowing through the shower head.